La historia después del tiempo
by OdetteRothschild
Summary: Se han preguntado alguna vez ¿cómo nació la barrera entre el mundo humano y el mundo del mal? , existe una leyenda de que hace 5.000 años una piedra de grandes poderes existió en el mundo humano y que hombres y bestias se peleaban por ella, hasta que una sacerdotisa uso el poder de la perla dividir al mundo humano del mundo de mal, desapareciendo ella y la perla.
1. Lazos de Familia

Lazos de Familia

 **Casa de la familia Urameshi, Noche.**

Yusuke Urameshi es el detective del mundo espiritual, y desde que consiguió el cargo a tenido múltiples aventuras para salvar al mundo humano y mantener el equilibrio, pero sin duda este podría ser uno de sus mayores retos.

-¿COMO QUE TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE MI PRIMA?- se escuchó el grito de enojo del muchacho de cabello negro y ojos cafés que se dirigía su madre Atsuko Urameshi, quien sin poner mucha atención fumaba un cigarro –OYE TE ESTOY HABLANDO NO TE HAGAS LA SORDA-

-Calmate Yusuke- solto el humo sobre el rostro de su hijo y luego apago el cigarro-Sera solo un tiempo, además mi hermana dijo que esta muchacha ya tenia edad para trabajar y estudiar, tu solo encárgate de que conozca el lugar y se sienta a gusto- La mujer camino hacia la puerta y cogió un bolso –no me esperes esta noche tengo un plan con unas amigas-sonrió y cerró la puerta dejando a Yusuke. Antes de dejar el edificio dijo desde a fuera –Recuerda que llega mañana buscala en la parada del bus cerca a tu escuela a las 6 en punto! No llegues tarde o tendrás que vértelas conmigo- el sonido de la hora y el resto fueron casi inaudibles, en especial por que desde un momento antes que cerrara la puerta Yusuke renegaba en voz baja.

La noche pasaba sin problema alguno, mientras en la cabeza del muchacho todo estaba en desorden, no es que su prima no le agradara, no la veía desde que eran niños el día que el padre de esta murió y conoció a su tía Naomi de la cual su madre nunca hablaba, al parecer no se llevaban mal pero desde que Atsuko se fue de la casa cuando quedo embarazada de él no se comunicaban, solo sabía que Naomi era mayor unos años de su madre , que se había casado y tenido una hija un año después del nacimiento de Yusuke. Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba con claridad como era su prima… nisiquiera su nombre, Pero en su memoria estaba un recuerdo de unos niños jugando girando cogidos todos de la mando formando un circulo con una persona en la mitad, mientras todos cantaban una canción que al terminar la persona en la mitad del circulo debía adivinar quién estaba detrás de ella… que no importaba cuantas veces jugaran, su prima siempre adivinada quien era.

 **Escuela Sarayashiki, Día.**

En la azotea Yusuke y Kuwabara están sentados en el suelo, jugaban a las cartas mientras comían su almuerzo

-así que…-dijo Kuwabara mientras sacaba una carta de un mazo –¿tienes que cuidar a tu prima? Y como es ella? Es linda?-dijo con un poco de picardía antes de tirar un cuatro de corazones de un montón de cartas a piladas cerca de el

Yusuke saco entonces una carta y miro su mano para entonces hacer un gesto de desagrado y dejarlas todas boca arriba para que Kuwabara celebrara su victoria, se echó para atrás y miro al cielo –Para serte sincero no recuerdo muy bien como es, era un niño cuando la conocí y desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver, no entiendo para que querría venir a un lugar como este –Yusuke bajo nuevamente la cabeza y organizo las cartas para repartirlas de nuevo –creo que estoy preocupado, si algo llega a suceder mientras ella está aquí, tendré que explicarle todo sobre el mundo del mal y no será nada agradable-miro a Kuwabara quien aún celebraba su victoria- ¿IDIOTA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? –Yusuke se levantó y empezó ahorca a Kuwabara –Que te parece si te mato tal vez asi tendré yo una razón para celebrar-

Los dos muchachos empezaron a pelear en forma de juego, la campana sono marcando que eran las 4 de la tarde y debían asistir a la última clase del dia, Kuwabara se incorporó rápidamente cogió su maletín y se dirigió a bajar las escaleras-Apúrate Urameshi, si llegamos tarde el profesor nos dejara fuera de la clase como ocurrió la ultima vez- Yusuke hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole a Kuwabara que se adelantara, empezó a recoger las cartas, cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la parte de atrás de la escuela…

 **Parada del auto bus 3 de la tarde.**

-"porque, porque, porque mi madre no aviso antes que mi viaje de la tarde había sido cancelado, ahora tendré que esperar tres horas hasta que alguien venga por mi, no conozco esta ciudad no se a donde ir"-estos eran los pensamientos de una muchacha de aproximadamente 16 años, con cabello negro que con los rayos del sol aparecían luces azules cobalto, era largo le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y liso, tenia los ojos cafés casi de una color miel, iba con una camisa azul celeste y un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos, estaba sentada junto con una gran maleta en la acera frente a la parada de auto bus.–"talvez debería ir a buscarlo… mi madre dijo que su escuela estaba cerca, que tan difícil será encontrarlo? Solo tengo que decir su nombre alguno de los estudiantes y de seguro lo encontrare. Si eso hare, Hola estoy buscando a mi primo Yusuke Urameshi, si! Perfecto"- la chica se levantó de la acera y comenzó a caminar en línea recta mientras su cabeza repetía su línea de dialogo "Hola estoy buscando…" para no olvidarla y sentirse confiada al preguntarla, cuando se choco contra una persona, cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto y casi cayó al suelo de no ser porque esta la sostuvo

-¿estas bien?- la muchacha escucho una voz masculina y dulce, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el rostro de un hermoso joven de ojos verdes, cabello largo y rojo como el fuego, que llevaba el uniforme de una escuela –no deberías andar por la calle tan distraída podrías lastimar a alguien-

La muchacha se sonrojo un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que él la sostenía por la cadera, se solto rápidamente y le hablo mientras miraba al suelo con mucha pena –Lo.. lo lamento mucho- cogió nuevamente su maleta-gracias por no dejarme caer –dijo antes de continuar su camino y escucho un: No hay problema, que se alejaba.-"tenia unos ojos muy hermosos"- pensaba ella mientras continuaba su camino.. pero unos cuantos pasos después se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia donde estaba la escuela de su primo-"ahhh debí preguntarle! Ahora no veo a nadie cerca que pueda ayudarme"-

Durante una hora aproximadamente la muchacha estuvo dando vueltas hasta que por fin encontró la escuela, la cual estaba solo a una cuadra de la parada de autobús. Aprovecho que los estudiantes estaban en un descanso para preguntar por Yusuke, a las primeras personas que les pregunto hicieron una cara de molestia y solo contestaron no haberlo visto, algunas otras le contestaban que no querían nada que ver con el, hasta que por fin encontró una persona que le contesto

-Yusuke Urameshi? Ese es primo tuyo preciosa? En que planeta! Una chica tan linda y refinada como tu no pareciera tener ningún tipo de relación con ese hombre… pero bueno, no se en donde esta pero te aseguro que lo encontraras en algún lugar donde este prohibido estar-

-¿y cuáles serían esos lugares?-

-tal vez en la bodega donde guardábamos los materiales de deporte está en la parte de atrás de la escuela, pero la cerraron porque al parecer no es seguro… oye pero en vez de estarlo buscando a el por qué no te quedas conmigo? Yo tengo muchas mejores cosas que…-el muchacho seguía hablando para tratar de conquistar a la chica, pero esta después de saber dónde quedaba el lugar lo dejo hablando solo, al parecer seguía diciendo tantas cosas maravillosas de si mismo que nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella ya no estaba.

La muchacha de cabello negro entro a la bodega que a pesar de tener señales de peligro su puerta permanecía abierta, al entrar un extraño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo-"una presencia maligna… en este lugar se al verga un espíritu malvado"- la muchacha se adentro en la bodega, pero de su objetivo había cambiado, ya no deseaba encontrar a Yusuke solo quería encontrar a al fuente de energía oscura, llego hasta un cuarto de baño donde de una botella con un sello sagrado roto se encontraba en el lavabo, cuando ella se acercó para tocarla una sombra negra la empuja hacia atrás e hizo un fuerte grito como se tratara de una explosión.

 **Afuera de la bodega**

Yusuke y Kuwabara acababan de llegar a la entrada del lugar, cuando Kuwabara empezó a temblar –siempre que me acerco a este lugar tengo una horrible sensación en el cuerpo, pero hoy parece como si entrara a una nevera- su sensibilidad para los espíritus era mucho mayor que la de Yusuke, ya que, aun que el poder espiritual de este fuera mayor no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con fantasmas. Después de un momento entraron, para encontrarse cara a cara con algo que parecía un demonio de tamaño mediano con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja. Yusuke y Kuwabara se pusieron en posición de ataque, el demonio siguió sonriendo y en un momento volvió a gritar estremeciendo nuevamente toda la escuela, esa fue la señal para que ambos muchachos lo atacaran, para darse cuenta de que no podían tocarlo, ya que sus ataques lo atravesaban.

-Pero que demonios ocurre-dijo kuwabara mientras miraba incrédulo a la criatura –los ataques de mi espada espiritual no le hacen ni un rasguño, es como si fuera una ilucion-

-puedo asegurarte de que no soy ninguna ilusión-dijo el monstruo- no obstante son las ilusiones las que me hacen mas fuerte –los ojos de la criatura brillaron, y miraron fijamente kuwabara que al verlos empezó a caer en un trance, y empezó a murmurar –no… no la lastimes no…- Kuwabara se cogió la cabeza mientras seguía balbuceando, y parecía que estuviera viendo una horrible escena .

-QUE LE HICISTE A KUWABARA!- dijo Yusuke con ira mientras mandaba un puñetazo al demonio para ver nuevamente que este era inútil, cuando volvió a ver al demonio pudo observar que era ligeramente mas grande –pero que…-

-el miedo de los humanos me hace poderoso yo soy Amanojaku y después de años de estar esperando alguien que tenga el suficiente poder como para despertarme por fin hoy regresare para alimentarme del miedo de las personas y todos en este lugar!- Amanojaku lanzo otro grito aun mas fuerte que el anterior, fuera del lugar los estudiantes y maestros empezaban a caer en un trance, Yusuke que era mas fuerte que los demás aun permanecía en pie

-"que hago... que puedo hacer para vencerlo… se esta haciendo cada vez mas grande no se cómo pelear contra el… me duele la cabeza"- los Ojos de Yusuke empezaban a cerrarse y apenas y podía ver al demonio con claridad –maldición…- el demonio se acercó a yusuke y lo mando a volar hasta que se golpeo con una de las paredes de la bodega.

Amanojaku iba a darle un golpe final cuando una luz violeta apareció detrás del demonio, Yusuke no pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba pero observo la figura de una mujer y escucho como si estuviera muy lejos de el una voz que recitaba. "jaku, jaku ve a dormir" y los alaridos del demonio Amanojaku, no estuvo consiente de cuantas veces escucho una y otra vez el mismo rezo hasta que el aire denso y malvado desapareció. Pero a pesar de ello cayo inocente.

La mujer que recitaba el verso era su prima, pero el nunca pudo verla o saber de quien se trataba, ella sostenía en sus manos la misma botella que había encontrado en baño y estaba sobre un símbolo mágico, dejo la botella en el suelo y se dirigió primero al inconsciente Kuwabara para ver si estaba bien, este mientras estaba apunto de despertar dijo-Urameshi..-entonces ella se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabellos negros era su primo Yusuke, antes de que Kuwabara pudiera integrarse en si mismo, ella salió corriendo del lugar llevando su maleta.

Kuawabara completamente despierto se levantó del suelo y miro a su alrededor, no pudo ver nisiquiera rastros de la chica, pero si a un lastimado Urameshi en suelo, se acercó a él y lo reviso para ver que siquiera con vida, mientras el trataba de reanimarlo, Yusuke estaba teniendo el mismo recuerdo que tuvo sobre su primera pero esta vez era mas claro… unos niños jugaban tomados de la mano haciendo circulo alrededor de una persona, mientras cantaban

Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa

Ciegos Deyaru? Yoake no me prohibir

Tsuru to kame ga subetta.

Ushiro no shoumen daare ?

( _Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula,_  
 _¿cuándo la abandonará?_  
 _En la noche o el amanecer,_  
 _la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan_  
 _¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?)_

 _Hbhhbjmn,_

Kagome… kagome, si! Ese era su nombre, el nombre de su Prima era Kagome, y era por eso que no importaba cuantas veces jugaran siempre que ella era "el demonio" que estaba en el centro del circulo adivinaba quien estaba detrás de ella, de cabello negro azulado y ojos miel… -URAMESHI DESPIERTA… URAMESHI- Yusuke empezaba a abrir los ojos y vio a un preocupado Kuwabara encima suyo –pero que…- Kuwabara literalmente estaba sobre Yusuke, por lo que este lo empujo para que se bajara –QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES IDIOTA?-yusuke se levando rápidamente y se sacudió el polvo, Kuwabara estaba molesto por el golpe pero luego de ver a Yusuke bien sonrió –no se que ocurrió pero tuve la peor pesadilla de mis sueños… donde Yukina se iba con… bueno eso no tiene importancia, como venciste a ese demonio ha?-le pregunto kuwabara

-Yo no lo vencía lo venció una persona.. no se quien, no la viste?- dijo Yusuke mientras buscaba a un tercero con la mirada

-Creo que te diste un fuerte golpe Urameshi aquí no hay nadie mas- cuando kuwabara termino de decir estas palabras, el reloj de la escuela dio dos campanazos anunciando el final de la jornada y de que no debía a ver ya ningún estudiante cerca o dentro de la escuela –Creo que perdimos la clase… pero no importa, tal parece que lo que hacia peligroso este lugar ya no esta asi que hicimos algo bueno por la escuela… oye Urameshi no tenias que ir a ver con tu prima?-

Yusuke se sobresalto un poco y miro la hora, ya era mas de las 6 30! Salió corriendo dejando a Kuwabara y lazándole su maletín para que este lo guardara por él.

Al llegar a la parada de Auto Bus vio a una muchacha sentada en el anden, con las ropas un poco sucias pero bien arreglada –Hey! Hola Kagome- fue lo único que salió de su boca

-Hola Yusuke, tiempos sin verte-dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro


	2. Un primer-Segundo Encuentro

**Un Primer-Segundo Encuentro**

La noche es madre los sueños, pero también de las pesadillas y los remordimientos… Kagome una joven de cabello negro sufría al dormir porque su cabeza le mostraba imágenes que deseaba no ver y escuchaba cosas que jamás quiso oír, se repetía a si misma en sus sueños "si tan solo… si tan solo yo hubiera sido mas fuerte,no tendría que a ver pedido ese deseo y aun estaría con ellos… inuyasha, shippo , sango, miroku…" Al despertar, lloraba al no ver a sus seres amados y saber que no los volvería a ver jamás.

Pero aun así debía continuar, tal vez fue por eso que su madre la envió lejos, a una nueva ciudad donde pudiera conocer gente nueva alejarse del pozo que ya no funcionaba y de todos esos recuerdos, comenzar en una nueva escuela le haría bien si… la escuela superior Meiou era perfecta para ella ahora, no es que no quisiera estudiar en la misma escuela que su primo Yusuke, simplemente no se sintió atraída hacia esta, pero la escuela de dos estaciones mas lejos esas si que le encantaba, el color rojizo del uniforme le encantaba sin contar que parecía ser una escuela un poco mas organizada.

Yusuke le había dicho que encontraría a un amigo suyo en ese lugar, un muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, que no demoraría en encontrarlo… cabello rojo y ojos verdes, donde había visto ella aquella combinación en un hombre? En aquel momento no lograba recordar, pero las cosas serian mas fáciles para ella si había alguien que pudiera guiarla al menos al principio.

-Se llama Shuichi Minamino, pero todos le decimos Kurama, parece ser un tipo que a las chicas les gusta así que imagino que te agradara- había dicho Yusuke, la noche anterior antes de que Kagome se fuera a dormir. Pero ahora ya era de mañana, y a pesar de estar cansada gracias a las pesadillas, debía ir a su primer dia en la escuela Meiou.

 **Escuela superior Meiou**

Kagome luchaba contra el sueño mientras traba de escuchar la clase de historia, había entrado a mitad de año cuando ya todos habían avanzado en sus estudios, sería difícil para ella acomodarse al principio pero solo estaría allí ese medio, luego volvería a Tokyo y continuaría con su vida… o bueno la vida que tenía antes de a ver conocido a Inuyasha, pero esto era solo si ella quería, su madre le había dicho que si era su deseo podría quedarse en ese lugar que arrendaría un apartamento para no tener que molestar más a su tia Atsuko –señorita Higurashi, señorita, podría repetir lo que acabo de decir?- esa era la voz del profesor que la hacia salir de sus pensamientos solo para ponerse roja al no saber la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Por qué había creído que esta seria una buena idea?. La mayor parte del dia cosas como esas eran las que habían ocurrido, ella se distraía fuera pensando en que hacer para poder seguir el ritmo, por el sueño que hacía que cada cierto tiempo cerrara los ojos y quedara en una estado de trance, o por el simple echo de que se sentía perdida, hace tanto que no asistía ala escuela con regularidad que ya hasta olvidado como funcionaba el ritmo académico. Un año… un año había pasado desde que volvió a la época actual, en ese año dedico la mayor parte de su tiempo a investigar mas sobre que había pasado con la perla, como funcionaba ahora el mundo, que podía hacer ella sobre los pequeños espíritus y demonios que merodeaban la ciudad, era muy poco lo que iba a al escuela ahora, solo deseaba saber.

La campana para tomar el almuerzo había sonado y Kagome fue la primera en salir, aun no se sentía en condiciones de hablar con nadie, no tenia muchos deseos de socializar en ese momento, empezó a caminar por los pasillos buscando la salida, pues para llegar al salón había tenido ayuda de uno de los instructores, pero estaba tan distraída y soñolienta que apenas y supo cuando llego. En el camino pudo ver una lista de los mejores puntajes de los exámenes, pero el puntaje que mas le llamo la atención fue el de Shuicihi Minamino que obtuvo el primer puesto.

-debe ser un chico un muy inteligente- dijo casi en un murmullo mientras miraba la tabla de puntuaciones

-Gracias, eres un muy amable- había respondido una voz detrás de ella. Cuando Kagome volteo para mirar, se encontró de frente con un apuesto muchacho de Ojos verdes, cabello largo y rojo, un uniforme color vinotinto y de una estatura considerable, sin duda el era el chico con quien se había cruzado aquel día en la para de bus.

-Eres.. el muchacho del otro dia-dijo un poco sorprendida pero a la vez feliz, por que en cierto modo ya se conocían, por lo cual no era necesario sufrir esa tensión que se siente al conocer a alguien con quien nunca has hablado

-Tu debes ser Kagome, me sorprende un poco que seas la prima de Yusuke, pero también creo que debio ser algo que debi a ver imaginado el dia que nos conocimos… Mi nombre es Shuichi Minamino es un placer- dijo el chico de cabellos rojos con un tono cordial y carismático

-el mio es Kagoem Higurashi es un placer conocerlo Minamino-san- decía estas palabras con el mayor respeto posible, no quería ofender al muchacho.

-es una forma muy formal para llamar a alguien que es amigo de un familiar tuyo, dime solo Minamino o Kurama si asi lo prefieres-

-mmm Kurama-kun estaría bien?-

-si, perfecto, quieres almorzar mientras charlamos sobre la escuela? Debes sentirte perdida, deja que te ayude-

Como si se tratase de un caballero Kurama "escolto" a Kagome por la escuela Meiou, explicándole cada lugar de la instalación tanto adentro como afuera, le enseño un buen sitio para almorzar y conocer gente nueva, y uno a donde ir cuando se quiere estar solo. Cuando sono la campana para la siguiente clase del dia, Kurama le pidió que le mostrara su horario –bueno, tendremos algunas clases juntos alrededor de la semana, puede que logre ayudarte con algunas cosas dentro de ellas- había dicho con un poco de entusiasmo. Era extraño, nunca antes se había sentido hacia, acaba de conocerla pero ya le agradaba mas que muchas personas que conocía de mas tiempo, tal vez fuera el echo de que las pequeñas conversaciones que tenían mientras el le mostraba el lugar le resultaban agradables al oído, no eran cosas profundas o muy interesantes, solo comentarios que tenían un tono de agrado en la voz de ella que simplemente le había encantado o puede que fuera esa mirada que tenia, sus ojos cafes cambiaban de animo de un momento para otro, disputándose entre el cansancio, el agrado y una melancolía que lograba conmoverlo, y que en ese momento deseaba hacer desaparecer.

Kagome y Kurama solo tuvieron una clase juntos, pero en ella Kurama logro hacer algo que ella no había logrado hasta el momento, mantenerla distraída concentrada en algo que no fueran sus pensamientos, tal vez Yusuke tenia razón, era un muchacho que le agradaba a las chicas, pero no por su belleza física o su inteligencia, a ella le había agradado el echo de que sentía que había encontrad algo familiar en el, le recordaba al periodo edo por alguna razón, - _existe algo especial en el-_ pensaba Kagome- _no se que pueda ser, pero con el tiempo, si sigo cerca del lograre descubrirlo-_ Al finalizar las clases, él se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el lugar donde cogería el transporte de regreso a su casa, ella asintió amablemente. Una vez se hubiera ido fue que lo vio.

 **Para de autobus**

Una lucierna, pequeña y solitaria se había postrado en el hombro de un Youkai, parecía viejo, el mas viejo que Kurama allá visto en toda su vida, tanto como Shuichi Minamino como Yoko Kurama. No se sintió amenazado, el Yokai no parecía querer causar ningún alboroto simplemente se encontraba allí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Entonces…-dijo al fin el Youkai –¿que opinas de ella?- pregunto antes de sacar una botella de alcohol y bebe de ella –tal vez ustedes los mas jóvenes no puedan sentirlo, la atracción y sensación que produce encontrar a un ser tan extraordinario y poderoso en el mundo de los humanos, o quizás son tan tontos que simplemente lo confunden con cualquier humano normal-

-no logro entender a que te refieres anciano- dijo Kurama, aunque no había hostilidad en sus palabras si lograba reflejar su estado de alerta, no solo por la presencia del Youkai si no también por sus extrañas palabras.

-es solo un principio elemental, muy elemental, la barrera esta cediendo y ahora nosotros podemos pasar mucho más fácil, acaso no te das cuenta? El mundo esta cambiando por eso ella ha regresado, debía hacerlo… pero eres muy joven, demasiado joven tal vez, ya nadie lo recuerda… pero yo si, yo si…-el Youkai tomo mas de su botella mientras desaparecía… una vez echo esto la luciérnaga voló del lugar donde permanecía hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca.

Kuramana no comprendió que era ese suceso , y aun cuando le parecía extraño, no le tomo la suficiente importancia para indagar mucho en el, por lo menos no al principio, quizás lo hubiera dejado ir, pasarlo por un viejo Youkai borracho hablando disparatas, de no ser por los acontecimientos de los días posteriores a este.


End file.
